The present invention relates to devices for supporting pipes. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for supporting pipes on horizontal surfaces, such as exterior pipes on roofs.
Pipes often run along the roofs in buildings, including commercial buildings, for various purposes such as connecting air conditioning units or other service units that are mounted on the roof. These pipes are often supported above the horizontal surface at intervals along their length by placing supporting mechanisms, like blocks of wood between the horizontal surface and the pipes. When the temperature changes, the pipes expand and contract and often the wood block moves with pipe because, in part, of the large contact surface area between the block and the pipe. Eventually, movement of the block against the roof combined with the weight of the pipe on the wood block causes damage to the roof, resulting in leaks and requiring expensive roof repair. Even if the wood blocks are nailed to the roof, the nails and the wood can deteriorate and the blocks can break loose.
Various types of pipe supporting mechanisms are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,906,341, 5,871,306, 5,102,073, 5,028,019, 5,028,149, 5,685,608, 4,502,653, 4,513,934, and 5,829,718, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Some of these pipe-supporting mechanisms have a substantially flat-bottomed base and a pipe supporting structure rising from the base that distributes the weight of the pipe over the bottom of the base and thus over the area of the roof in contact with the base. This pipe supporting structure has a recess above the base for receiving and supporting the pipe. A small roller is provided in a trough in the bottom of the recess to facilitate the sliding movement of the pipe.
There are several problems, however, with the types of prior art devices having a small roller in the trough. The small roller is not affixed in the trough and can fall out during shipping or installation of the product. Further, the small roller does not center the pipe within the recess, allowing the pipe to abut the sides of the recess. When the pipe abuts the recess, the ability of the supporting mechanism to facilitate the sliding movement of the pipe is reduced and deterioration of the recess wall (and the pipe) is increased.
The present invention comprises a device or apparatus that receives and supports a pipe, especially a pipe exposed on a horizontal surface like a roof. The device has a base with a substantially flat bottom for resting on the horizontal surface and a supporting structure with a recess rising from the base to support the pipe. Positioning means are provided in the bottom of the recess to position and center the pipe within the recess. Such a device maximizes the sliding ability of the pipe and minimizes erosion of the recess since the pipe rarely abuts the walls of the recess.
The present invention includes a device for supporting a pipe, the device having a base, a structural member extending upward from the base, the structural member having a recess for receiving the pipe, and pipe positioning means located in a lower portion of the recess. The base may have a substantially flat bottom, such as a bottom with about 80% to about 90% of surface of the bottom comprising a flat area. A portion of the recess may have a u shape or a curvilinear shape so that the pipe will not abut the walls of the recess when placed on the positioning means. The pipe positioning means may be a cylindrical shaft with a sleeve positioned thereon. The device may contain means for restraining the shaft relative to the structural member. The sleeve may be configured to position the pipe away from the side walls by substantially centering the pipe between the side walls. The sleeve may have an outer surface with the diameter of the sleeve at the end portions being larger than the diameter of the sleeve at the middle portion. The smaller diameter in the middle portion may taper to the larger diameter at the end portions and the incline of the taper may substantially match the outer surface of the pipe resting on the sleeve. The restricting means may comprise a collar and a friction bar located in the structural member proximate the ends of the shaft.
The present invention also includes a device for supporting a pipe containing a base, a structural member extending upward from the base with the structural member having a recess for receiving the pipe, pipe positioning means located in a lower portion of the recess, and means for restricting the location of the pipe positioning means relative to the structural member.
The present invention further includes a method for supporting a pipe by first providing a pipe, then providing a device having a base and a structural member extending upward from the base with the structural member having a recess, the device also having positioning means located in a lower portion of the recess, and then placing the pipe within the recess and on the positioning means. The device may be provided with means for restricting the location and size of the pipe positioning means relative to the structural member.